Un Verdadero Malfoy
by Alice3960
Summary: Narcissa quiere convivir con su hijo, Draco, pero este ha cambiado de personalidad drásticamente, ella tratará por todos los medios de tener de vuelta a su hijo, pero Lucius siempre le está poniendo trabas. Al final se va a enterar de algo que no esperaba saber. Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Enero "Familia Malfoy" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres. WI?


**Un Verdadero Malfoy**

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>**Yo no poseo Harry Potter, ni sus personajes, ni la historia, todo eso es propiedad de J. K. Rowling._

_**Aviso: **_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Enero "Familia Malfoy" del foro La Sala de los Menestere_s._

* * *

><p><em>"—No, y nunca va a pasar— exclamó furioso.—Y ese es el final del tema.<em>

_—Pero, querido...— suplicó, aunque ya se supiera que ella no podía añadir nada más en esta situación —Tenemos una imagen que mantener, y terminaremos en Azkaban si seguimos este camino._

_—¡No me importan las opiniones de los demás! Y más te vale que a ti tampoco te importen y dejes el tema en este momento, o no creo que te gusten las consecuencias— dijo girando la cabeza por encima del hombro, para verla desde delante de la entrada a sus habitaciones privadas. —Un Malfoy no se rebajaría a ese denigrante nivel—comentó gélidamente y un segundo después, la puerta se cerró de golpe con gran estruendo."_

* * *

><p>En esos momentos, Narcissa Malfoy -de soltera Black- veía claramente los genes que provocaron que Lucius Malfoy, su esposo, se convirtiera en mortífago, y durante esos momentos veía absolutamente todos los defectos que formaban parte de su esposo, porque cuando él tenía una venganza en mente, no había nadie ni nada que pudiera detener su misión.<p>

Y la ultima misión de su esposo era encontrar la forma de mandar a su hijo Draco -a quien no veía desde hace mucho tiempo- al Lord Oscuro, para así poder tener una mejor posición en ese cruel mundo, pero conociéndolo, ella sabía que Lucius tenía otras intenciones, y solo Merlín sabrá lo que se traía entre manos.

Últimamente Narcissa se estaba comportando un poco raro, y a su marido no le importaba para nada la nueva actitud de su mujer, pero ahora se convirtió en algo extraño que ella se quedara toda la tarde en silencio, en vez de silbando o cantando, aunque este cambio era muy drástico, ya que cuando la conoció, Narcissa era una persona de carácter frío, ¡Y el otro día hasta vio como le decía por favor y gracias a un elfo doméstico! ¡Por Merlín!

Pero hay un pequeño detalle que a él se le olvidó tomar en cuenta: la familia Malfoy siempre tiene lo que quiere, y ahora Narcissa es una Malfoy, pero Lucius iba a hacer todo lo posible para averiguar que le sucedía a su esposa, para que a ella no se le escapara nada y dañara su reputación.

Aunque a él también se le olvidó que los Black son de las personas más astutas, silenciosas, perspicaces y rencorosas, que nunca nadie los ha podido detener, y que dicha familia tenía fama de su peculiar locura; la cual ya estaba llegando a afectar a todos sus integrantes, según veía en Narcissa.

Esa noche Narcissa fue a dormir a casa de su amiga Lady Zabini, con la excusa de que en la mansión de Wiltshire no había suficiente espacio para sus necesidades, lo cual era imposible, puesto que esa casa existía desde que su ancestro, Armand Malfoy, llegó desde Francia hasta Inglaterra con la invasión nómada. Esa residencia se ha pasado de padres a hijos y así ha sido siempre. Y eran una tontería tales excusas, porque si sus cuentas no fallaban, habían 142 habitaciones en total.

* * *

><p>A Narcissa le estaba siendo difícil continuar con sus planes, porque Lucius nunca le quitaba los ojos de encima. Siempre la seguía a todas partes, no importaba a donde iba, y nunca podía escaparse ni por un solo segundo a su laboratorio para continuar con su trabajo, ya que la tenía muy controlada. Desde hace unos días, Narcissa debió de haber iniciado una poción, pero como su esposo no la dejaba ni siquiera moverse, la poción estaba siendo retrasada y aquello causaba que toda su esperanza se fueran desmoronando.<p>

La bruja tenía que pensar en algo pronto o no iba poder aguantar mucho más en esta situación. Además, tenía en mente todas las cosas que tenía que resolver, por ello, era urgente encontrar a una persona que le pudiera proporcionar ingredientes extraños y para nada baratos.

La última vez que contactó a alguien para ese puesto, el mago la traicionó al sabotear todo su trabajo de años. Por culpa de esa amarga situación de años atrás, Lucius dejó de confiar en ella, pero ahora que veía el resultado de todos sus esfuerzos, Narcissa Malfoy se sentía inmensamente orgullosa y feliz por finalmente lograr su objetivo principal, que era encontrar a su hijo.

Cissy aún no podía entender el cómo logró que Lucius no descubriera su secreto, aunque en ese momento no tenía relevancia ocultar sus emociones como le habían educado de niña, y ahora que por fin encontró a su amado hijo, ella pondría consentir a su dragón en todo lo que quisiera, sin estar pensando en que estaba traicionando a su propia descendencia.

Habían pasado algunas ocasiones en las cuales se olvidaba de su secreto y trataba como a una persona normal a Draco, como a un hijo cualquiera, aunque luego de él salía un comentario mordaz hacia los "sangre sucia", entonces Narcissa recordaba todo lo que Lucius le quitó y de inmediato, se alejaba diciendo que ese niño no se parecía al hijo que ella crió.

Desde aquel día, Narcissa no volvía a pasear por el jardín y ahora le tenía miedo a los líquidos tan parecidos a los que le quitaron la vida a su padre Cygnus. La esposa de Lucius Malfoy aún recordaba los pensamientos que tuvo esa la noche en la que el Draco que ella conocía, desapareció.

Cissy tenía pesadillas desde aquel entonces; todas ellas trataban de cómo Draco moría de mil maneras distintas por la irresponsabilidad de su llamado padre.

Narcissa estaba casi segura de que el responsable de las acciones que su hijo estaba tomando, era Lucius. Además, estaba convencida de que lo controló por medio de pociones, por lo que ella se dedicó por años a preparar, y si era el caso, inventar una poción contra-hechizo de distintos tipos.

* * *

><p>Aquel día fue el que marcó su vida para siempre, porque ese día ella fue con su hijo a pasear por los jardines, cuando de pronto escucharon unos susurros entre los arbustos; Narcissa estaba petrificada del miedo y Draco al ver como el terror se reflejaba en el rostro de su madre, se ofreció a investigar los alrededores mientras sacaba su varita, y antes de que ella pudiera impedirlo, desapareció de la vista. Salió del bosque varias horas después, y en el segundo en el que su madre lo vio, se percató de que esa persona era diferente a la que había entrado antes al bosque. Sí, él no era el hijo que ella había criado con todo el amor de su ser.<p>

Hace unos meses, Narcissa se encontró metida en una discusión con Lucius sobre Draco. Él quería que su hijo aceptara la tarea que el Lord Tenebroso le había encomendado, y mientras ella pensaba en como terminar la situación con vida y sin tener que matar a alguien,se dio cuenta de que iba a necesitar ayuda, ya que sola no iba a poder hacer mucho. Poco a poco,como buena slytherin que era, le propuso a su marido que buscaran a Dumbledore y a su Orden del Fenix para pedir ayuda y sacar a su hijo del problema. Él, como era de esperarse, no se lo tomó nada bien.

—No, y nunca va a pasar— exclamó furioso.—Y ese es el final del tema.

—Pero, querido...— suplicó, aunque ya se supiera que ella no podía añadir nada más en esta situación —Tenemos una imagen que mantener, y terminaremos en Azkaban si seguimos este camino.

—¡No me importan las opiniones de los demás! Y más te vale que a ti tampoco te importen y dejes el tema en este momento, o no creo que te gusten las consecuencias— dijo girando la cabeza por encima del hombro, para verla desde delante de la entrada a sus habitaciones privadas. —Un Malfoy no se rebajaría a ese denigrante nivel—comentó gélidamente y un segundo después, la puerta se cerró de golpe con gran estruendo.

Después de la negativa de su marido, Narcissa decidió que no importaba que no pudiera sola, que lo iba a intentar a toda costa. Y desde ese día empezó a cantar y bailar, ocasionando miradas raras por parte de Lucius, aunque admitía que eso poco le importaba, porque iba a escapar con su dragón a un lugar donde nadie les pudiera hacer daño alguno.

* * *

><p>—Vamos, hijo—le susurró Narcissa un miércoles por la madrugada.—¡Despierta!<p>

—Madre—Draco se frotó un ojo y bostezó.—¿Qué haces?

—No hables y bebe esto—. Le pasó un frasco con una sustancia viscosa de color morado.—Tómalo hasta el fondo— Lo apresuró. Draco estaba atontado por el sueño, y por poco obedecía la orden de su madre, pero conforme fue despabilándose, comprendió la situación.

—¿Para que sirve esto?— preguntó en un susurro, aunque podía imaginar lo que su madre pensaba que él necesitaba. —¡No necesito pociones para salir del control de mi padre!—se defendió.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?— bramó su madre. —No digas tonterías, Draco, desde hace meses no actúas como tú mismo, es obvio que te controlan—. Y dichas estas palabras, tomó el frasco y lo obligó a tomárselo, sin embargo, Draco lo impidió justo a tiempo.

El joven mago comenzó a llorar, temblando de tal modo que le titiritaban los dientes y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Sollozando, le explicó a su madre todo lo que estaba pasando; las amenazas contra ella si él no cumplía su parte con una difícil misión. Le habló sobre los chantajes con los que ellos lo provocaban, diciéndole cosas terribles que le iban a hacer a Narcissa. Draco se sinceró y aceptó que temía verlos nuevamente, por el miedo que le provocaban los mortífagos, quienes querían dañar a su ser más querido: su madre.

Con lágrimas surcando su rostro, de igual manera le relató las cosas que le obligaban a hacer, a ver o a vivir en carne propia; le compartió sus sentimientos sobre el tema de la cruel tortura que vivió, y no le pudo decir ni media palabra sobre las cosas que él le había hecho a una persona inocente. El Draco con aires de superioridad y frialdad desapareció, dejando a un dragón que lloraba con su madre. Mientras sacaba todo de su sentir, Narcissa lo abrazó, acurrucó y meció como si todavía fuese un bebé sin preocuparse por la guerra.

—No te preocupes, mi dragón. Mamá tiene un plan entre manos para protegerte—. Dichas tales palabras, se quedó dormido en el regazo de Narcissa.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, se despertó entre los brazos de su madre en una hermosa y pequeña casa de dos pisos. No pensaron de nuevo en la guerra, no supieron que le pasó a Lucius ni al mundo mágico, solo vivieron haciendo las cosas que les gustaban, haciéndose pasar por muggles comunes y corrientes. Draco y Narcissa se ayudaron mutuamente en todo lo que necesitaban, y así eran felices.<p>

Porque en ocasiones es bueno ver por uno mismo, sin importar las presiones que los demás te puedan imponer.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Un enorme beso a Nymph Malfoy.


End file.
